


In every sky in every hell (is your smile): the playlist

by Diablerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, Possessive Behavior, Psychological/emotional abuse, Steter Week, Stockholm Syndrome, nsfw music, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablerie/pseuds/Diablerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix focusing on the evolution of Peter and Stiles' relationship from the fic of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In every sky in every hell (is your smile): the playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In every sky in every hell (is your smile)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260675) by [Diablerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablerie/pseuds/Diablerie). 



> *Odd tracks are Peter. Even tracks are Stiles. Trash Palace is both of them.
> 
> Thanks to [Laura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardfangirl21) for making my album cover. I love it.

 

 

 

 

 

 **1\. Pretty When You Cry** _Vast_ // **2\. The Killing Moon** _Echo & the Bunnymen_ // **3\. Mercy** _IAMX_ // **4\. Barrel of a Gun** _Depeche Mode_ // **5\. All Mine** _Portishead_ // **6\. Kinda I Want To** _Nine Inch Nails_ // **7\. I'll Be Yours** _Placebo_ // **8\. Half Life** _Sneaker Pimps_ // **9\. Je t'aime moi non plus**   _Trash Palace_

 

[ **Listen at 8tracks.** ](http://8tracks.com/rubiesinzoisite/in-every-sky-in-every-hell-is-your-smile)

**Author's Note:**

> All I know how to do right now is playlist. Send help.


End file.
